


The First Day of Christmas

by Winklepicker



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Paterson (2016), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smaltzy smaltz, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...The wrong shade of baby blue-ish purple.





	The First Day of Christmas

“Breathe. It’s fine. This is fine. I am fine. Everything is hunky-dory, tickety-boo. Nothing to be upset about. I am not upset. I am composed. I am serene. I am a lake atop a mountain. Ripples may adorn my surface but beneath I am still. I am calm.”

Paterson followed this litany up the stairs and into the room they had designated the nursery. Kneeling on the floor, rocking back and forth in front of an opened tin of paint was Thomas, his hands caressing his distended belly. With his face raised to the ceiling, eyes shut tight, he breathed in deep.

Paterson tapped his fingernails on the door frame. “Sweetheart? Are you okay?”  
The mellow rumble of his voice sent a twitch over Thomas’s face. He shuffled in and knelt behind, dropping the small parcel he’d been holding and sliding his arms around Thomas’s belly, two pairs of hands lending warmth to their twins. 

_“One for me, one for you,” Thomas had whispered in his ear after the ultrasound. Surprise was an understatement. In the car park he’d propped his chin on Paterson’s shoulder, arms hanging limp, staring into an unknown abyss. Paterson had gathered him up—a trembling worried foal, unsure and unready—and carried him the rest of the way to the Land Rover. That night he’d made Thomas sigh a hundred happy sighs as he rocked into him. They held each other close and imagined a future of awful smells, proud moments, little sleep, and having to build a grown-up tree house to get some private time._

Thomas squeezed Paterson’s hands. “It’s just… it’s the paint. It’s fine, really, I’m not upset. Easily remedied.” 

Paterson waited. He didn’t need to ask.

“But who on earth called this periwinkle blue when it’s clearly lavender?!”

There it was. 

Paterson nuzzled into the heat of Thomas’s neck. Kissed his pulse, behind his ear, the corner of his mouth. “I’ll take this back to the store.”

Twisting around in his embrace Thomas threw his arms around his neck. “You think I’m mad.”

Paterson shook his head. “No.”

Thomas pursed his lips.

“A little. But you like things the way you like them. And I like you just the way you are.”

“That was hideously sappy,” Thomas said, hardly able to contain his delighted beam. “But you’re forgiven because I like you quite a bit too.”

A warm moist minute later, with reddened lips and quickened breaths, Paterson reached for his parcel. “This is for you.”

With their heads together, Thomas tore the wrapping off and pulled out a small teddy bear. Perfectly formed. Gracile but strong. “It’s…”

“You. Yours. Harrods has their bear, I thought, maybe McGregor’s…”

Thomas stroked his thumbs over the soft fur of the bear’s belly, it’s embroidered paws, its powder blue bow. He shook his head and raised gleaming sea-green eyes to golden brown. “It’s perfect,” he twinkled at Paterson. His fingers ran over the satin of the bow a moment more before, “But what colour exactly is this bow because we really ought to be looking at setting a brand theme.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge details I'll link when I'm awake.
> 
> Thank you AtlinMerrick for coming up with a way to end this thing.


End file.
